creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daddy's Little Princess/@comment-11345660-20160111033818/@comment-26030957-20160111180816
@ madman, you have asked me to correct you if you are wrong. Yes, you are wrong. There's a lot you aren't getting. The "Jedi mind trick" is meant to be ambiguous. Does she have powers or will the father just do what his little princess asks of him out of love and sense of guilt? It's meant to make you wonder and reflect on questions of how far a father would go to rescue his daughter. The detective is a private detective. A P.I. They have nothing to do with the police. And the story isn't about Laura turning her father to her side. The main theme is how far would a man go to rescue his daughter. You say, "If he was already kind of crazy before, then you need to show that," well there is the opening where he is trembling, staring at old photographs, fantasizing about killing the man who had turned his daughter out. Then there is a scene entitled, "The old man cracks," where all he can see in his mind is images of his daughter in a blood orgy and he makes a vow to his wife to get her. There were subtle hints through out that Frank was going to kill someone, it just ended up not being the one responsible, which I thought was an interesting look at the idea of justice, revenge, and redemption. Often in real life, as in this story, the guilty get away. If you came away from this story thinking it is about, "some nut shooting up blood" then I have failed miserably as a writer. This is a story about the search for transcendence, about trying to create a new family unit. I bring up Charlie Manson several times, his cult was called "The Family" and consisted of young girls filled with blood lust who were seeking acceptance and a postmodern family. You may have noticed I quote Nietzsche. Do you know what he meant when he said God was dead? He meant the fundamental structures we adhere by are crumbling with our modern understanding, that religion no longer holds a part in society because we have grown beyond it. This girls school, friendships, family, etc., etc., have crumbled. For her, God is dead. This is also a story questioning the very idea of what art is. It is also a look at drugs. Blood is their drug, without they go into terrible withdrawal. I thought this was a very powerful metaphor, given that blood is life, and if we lose too much of it we die. I am so sorry you missed all of this and it pains me as an artist that I wasn't able to convey these themes in a way more accessible to you, but don't worry, I will keep writing, I don't think I could stop if I tried. Also, posting links to one's own stories is called spamming and is very frowned upon and considered most distasteful. Just so you know in the future.